politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Berets Divition
The Dvinmiste Capia Blue Berets Divition, colloquially known as the Blue Berets due to their distinctive service headgear, are a special operations force tasked with five primary missions: unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, and counter-terrorism. The first two emphasize language, cultural, and training skills in working with foreign troops. Other duties include combat search and rescue (CSAR), counter-narcotics, counter-proliferation, hostage rescue, humanitarian assistance, humanitarian demining, information operations, peacekeeping, psychological operations, security assistance, and manhunts; other components of the Dvinmiste Capia Special Operations Command (DCSOC) or other Capian government activities may also specialize in these secondary areas. Many of their operational techniques are classified, but some nonfiction works and doctrinal manuals are available. Coverage of these operations, and the celebrity status of special operations forces in state-controlled media, encouraged the public to identify many of these forces by name: BBD '''or just '''BB As special operations units, the Blue Berets arent under the authority of the Command Center (except Zenya) and work as independent divition. BB units report directly to the Commander Anya Kovaleva, supreme leader of the force. 'Mission' The primary mission of the Blue Beret Divition is to train and lead unconventional warfare (UW) forces, or a clandestine guerrilla force in an occupied nation. The 7th Blue Berets Group was the first deployed BB unit, intended to train and lead UW forces behind enemy in the infamous Operation Libery. It was realized that specialists trained to lead guerrillas could also help defend against hostile guerrillas, so BB acquired the additional mission of Foreign Internal Defense (FID), working with Host Nation (HN) forces in a spectrum of counter-guerrilla activities from indirect support to combat command. Blue Beret personnel qualify both in advanced military skills and the regional languages and cultures of defined parts of the world. While they are best known for their unconventional warfare capabilities, they also undertake other missions that include direct action raids, peace operations, counter-proliferation, counter-drug advisory roles, and other strategic missions. BB team members work closely together and rely on one another under isolated circumstances for long periods of time, both during extended deployments and in garrison. Because of this, they develop clannish relationships and long-standing personal ties. BB non-commissioned officers (NCO) often spend their entire careers in Blue Berets, rotating among assignments to detachments, higher staff billets, liaison positions, and instructor duties at the Capian Yakov Pavlov Special Warfare Center and School (CYPSWCS). They are then required to move to staff positions or to higher command echelons. With the creation of DCSOC, BB commanders have risen to the highest ranks of DC Army command. Although crime has been markedly reduced and stability increased throughout Dvinmiste Capia compared to the rest of the continent, about 350 pro-russian militants in the isle have been killed in anti-terror operations in the first four months of 2029, according to an announcement by Interior Minister Vladimir Reznov. 'History' Blue Berets traces its roots as the Army’s premier proponent of unconventional warfare from purpose-formed special operations units like the Spetsnaz. Many Army personnel were assigned to the Spetsnaz and later used their experiences to defect and join the Blue Berets. During the pre-Operation Libery events, Zenya Kurtarov and a former russian guerrilla commander Mikhail Sarlenko used their wartime experience to formulate the doctrine of unconventional warfare that became the cornerstone of the Blue Berets Divition. In June November, the 33th Special Forces Group (Airborne) was formed, soon after the establishment of the Psychological Warfare School, which ultimately became today’s Yakov Pavlov Special Warfare Center and School. The 33th Blue Berets Group (Airborne) was split, with the cadre that kept the designation 10th BBG deployed to Moscow, Russia, in Junary 2024. The remaining cadre formed the 90th Blue Berets Group, which in May was reorganized and designated as today’s 9th Blue Berets Group. Several Blue Berets units took part in the Operation Libery. Hundred members of the 37rd Detached Blue Berets Regiment and the 13rst Blue Berets Brigade were sent in, disguised as civilians In an attempt to eliminate possible obstacles for the consequent invasion. The rest of the unit march across Voronezh and Moscow while regular soldiers and hired mercenaries acted as the main force, commanded by Zenya itself. 'Qualifications' The basic eligibility requirements to be considered for entry into the Blue Berets are: *Be age 18–51. :*Be a Capian citizen. :*Be a high school graduate. :*Score a General Technical score of 110 or higher or a combat operation score of 110 on the Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery. :*Airborne qualified or volunteer for Airborne training :*Must pass the Physical Fitness Assessment with at least 49 push-ups, 59 sit-ups, 6 pull-ups, and run 2 miles in a minimum of 15:12. :*Meet medical fitness standards as outlined in BB Physical IAW AR 40-501 :*Must successfully complete the Pre-Basic Task list. :*Eligible for a secret security clearance :*Swim 50m wearing boots and ACUs prior to BBQC :*Must have 20/20 or corrected to 20/20 in both near and distant vision in both eyes. :*One year of college is preferred, but it is not mandatory for enlistment. 'Selection and training' The Blue Berets soldier trains on a regular basis over the course of his entire career. The initial formal training program for entry into Blue Berets is divided into four phases collectively known as the Blue Berets Qualification Course or, informally, the "Q Course". The length of the Q Course changes depending on the applicant's primary job field within Blue Berets and his assigned foreign language capability, but will usually last between 55 and 95 weeks. After successfully completing the Blue Berets Qualification Course, BB soldiers are then eligible for many advanced skills courses. These include, but are not limited to, the Military Capian Paratrooper Course (MCP), the Combat Diver Qualification Test, and the Blue Berets Sniper Course (BBSC). As strategic resources, after the training the soldiers of BBD are arbitrarily chosen by Zenya Kurtarov itself, and only the bests of the bests is blessed with this offer. 'See also' *Zenya Kurtarov *Mayday *Operation Liberty *First Slavic War *Second Slavic War *Psychic Dominator Disaster *Blue Berets Divition *Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces *Capian Secret Police *Secretariat of Intelligence of State *Dvinmiste Capia Police *Capian Enforcer Riot Unit *Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia *Anya Kovaleva *Yerik *Saoirse *Mammoth Assault Tank Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military Category:World Militaries Category:Roleplay Military Faction Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages